Lady Luck
by Z. Bridgett of Harte
Summary: Some people called her Lady Luck due to her ability to always save the day, but Ladybug doesn't always feel lucky. She's afraid that one day, her luck will run out. {Story written around ML Week prompts with some drabble.}
1. Chapter 0: Table of Contents

_Hello! Right now, it looks like this fanfiction is a mess with not ordered timeline. That is not so! It is just that there are 15+ prompts that I have to do._

 _Here is the order of the Miraculous Ladybug Weeks Prompts._

Korean **Miraculous Ladybug Week** (Aug. 26 to Sept. 1)  
Day 1: Superheroes  
Day 2: Supervillains  
Day 3: Love  
Day 4: Paris, France  
Day 5: Slice of Life  
Day 6: Fashion  
Day 7: Celebration

American **Miraculous Ladybug Week** (Nov. 23 to Nov. 29)  
Day 1: Affection  
Day 2: Friendship/Family  
Day 3: Akuma and Hawkmoth  
Day 4: History of Ladybugs' and Chat Noirs' pasts.  
Day 5: Puns  
Day 6: Evil!Heroes  
Day 7: Ladynoir/Adrinette/Marichat/Ladrien

 **ML Week Staff Appreciation Countdown Week** (Nov. 30 to Dec. 6)  
Day 1: Reveal  
Day 2: Pick-up Lines  
Day 3: Fairy Tales  
Day 4: Mythology  
Day 5: Minor Characters  
Day 6: Unrequited Love  
Day 7: Future (College/Kids/Careers)

 _Here is the current timeline for_ Lady Luck _fanfiction, if you wish to read it in its proper order. (_ _ **Note: This timeline constantly updates with each new chapter.**_ _)_

Chapter 1: History of Ladybugs' and Chat Noirs' Past  
Chapter 2: Affection

 _Thank you for your continued support!_

 _-Z_

 _On my tumblr, .com, I am posting the chapters out of order for their respective days, for the most part._

 _-A_


	2. Chapter 2: Affection

Marinette glances at her clock, checking the time. 10 minutes wouldn't matter in the long run, especially since she is getting nowhere with her math homework. "Tikki, I think we should go out now."

The red kwami nods in agreement, rising from Marinette's computer.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette commands, the kwami following suit. Not a minute later, the Miraculous Ladybug swings her yoyo into Paris' illuminated night.

* * *

"No, Nino, my father won't let me," Adrien tells his friend over the phone. "There are so many things scheduled for this Saturday."

" _C'mon, man. You work so hard. Isn't there anything you can skip?"_ wonders Nino.

"Sorry, I just-"

" _Do you want me to try to talk to him again?"_

"He might take me out of school if you do that. He doesn't know we're still friends." Adrien swivels in his chair, glancing at the time on his computers. His eyes widen at the sight. _I'm going to be late!_ "Hey, Nino, I have to go."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I should be there." Hanging up, he tosses his phone on his desk, looking around the room for his kwami. "Plagg?" There is no smell of camembert in the room, a rarity nowadays. "Plagg?"

There is a thud in the bathroom. Adrien winces, remembering he tricked Plagg in there—he likes trying to barge in on Adrien's conversations. Gingerly, Adrien opens the door, Plagg appearing, angry.

"You're out of cheese," he complains.

"You just had an entire platter," counters Adrien.

"You're still out of cheese."

"Can we discuss this later?" His eyes dart back to the clock. He doesn't want to keep his Lady waiting.

"But-"

"Plagg, claws out!" The black kwami is sucked into Adrien's ring, turning the boy into the superhero Chat Noir. "Let's go!" Throwing open a window, Chat Noir pounces onto a nearby lamppost, racing to the meeting place.

* * *

"Marinette! Why won't you pick up your phone?" Alya groans, throttling her throne. She sighs, staring at the night sky. From her peripheral vision, she sees a flash of red. "Ladybug?" Ladybug is what she'd been meaning to talk to Marinette about. Ever since Mylène turned into Horrificator, Alya's thoughts went into overdrive. It is only in retrospect that she sees the impossibilities: Ladybug got into the school when it was sealed, or at least right before it was. How did she know there was an akuma attacking the school? To top it off, she knew their names. This could be attributed to the amount of times she saved them from various attacks—especially with Chloé constantly under attack—but it doesn't make sense that she knew Mylène's lullaby. She could've chosen any lullaby, but she chose the one Mylène specifically mentioned before she ran off. Alya set off in the direction of the costumed hero.

* * *

Ladybug stands on the second story of the Eiffel Tower, lazily swinging her yoyo. The stars are bright in Paris tonight, but they are nothing compared to the light of the full moon. _Where is that cat?_ As if on cue, Ladybug feels a small tug on her arm, swirling her around to face Chat Noir.

"Were you waiting for me long, my Lady?" he wonders, kissing her hand.

She rolls her eyes, pushing his face away. "What kept you, kitty?"

"I couldn't escape my family," he supplies. "Where shall we go tonight?"

Ladybug gazes at the empty courtyard below. The water is serene as no people remained out at such a late hour. "Maybe…" Ladybug hesitates. "Maybe we can just stay here?" She turns her face to the moon, watching the sky.

"Alright then, my Lady." Chat Noir sits in silence. Ladybug doesn't know it, but Chat's heart flutters faster than normal when the wind picks up, brushing Ladybug's hair aside. She sits on the tower's railing, legs swinging idly. Together, they remain in silence, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Alya holds up her phone. She thought she spotted Ladybug ahead of her, but she can't see that far away. Aiming the camera toward the Tower, she is not disappointed. Hitting record, Alya pauses in the middle of the street. Her view of Ladybug is perfect. _Why is she alone?_ Alya wonders.

Ladybug turns her head, looking behind her. Alya sees the unmistakable shake of her shoulders; Ladybug is laughing. _At who?_ Panning the camera slightly to the left, she finds Chat Noir, but only barely. _He blends in to the darkness too well._ Alya smiles. Just as she is about to end the recording, a flash of light bursts behind her, blinding the area. There is an explosion, a nearby building spewing debris. A large piece of concrete knocks Alya over, her phone flying from her hand. It lands leaning against more debris, still filming.

* * *

Ladybug grips the railing, the explosion shaking the tower. Chat Noir grabs her hand before she can fall off, pulling her over the ledge.

"What was that?" Ladybug whips around, fixated on the light moving through the streets of Paris.

"Probably that," Chat Noir answers, pointing at the light in the distance. There is another explosion, spurring the heroes into action. Synchronized, they jump down, rolling. Breaking into a run, they screech to a halt, spotting a mess of red hair and a dark puddle.

"Alya?" Ladybug hurries to the girl's side, pulling rocks off her body. Chat Noir immediately begins to help, pushing away the stones far too heavy for Ladybug alone. "Alya!" The girl's torso is crushed, the right side caving inward. Blood seeps from various wounds on her. Ladybug cradles her friend's head, crying. "Alya! Alya!" She pleads for her to wake up, but nothing happens.

Chat Noir pulls Ladybug away. ""We have to go."

"We have to get her help!" Ladybug strains against his grip, trying to return to her friend's side.

Chat Noir spins her around, holding her close. She sobs into his chest as he strokes her hair. "There is still time to save her," he reminds. "We just need to stop the akuma, and we can save her."

Ladybug nods, wiping her eyes, somber. A third explosion rocks the city, followed by screaming.

"We have to hurry." Chat Noir leads, dragging Ladybug, not allowing her to look back. _We can save her._

* * *

 **For the people wondering where OWM is, I'm sorry. I have become Ladybug trash. And yes, I'm mixing the vocabulary and colloquialisms between the English and French versions. I'm trying to write all of the ML Week prompts, and this sort of matches with "Affection," but it's not happy. –Z**

 _ **She's not the only one. If you're new to the fandom and want to know more, look up the Miraculous Ladybug Wikia. I help out there. -A**_


	3. Chapter 1: Chat's and Lady's History

"Grand-mère! Grand-mère!" Marinette called, racing down the stairs. "Look at what I found!"

Bridgette Dupain leaned on her cane, hobbling over to the hall her granddaughter was in. "What did you find, Mari?"

The little girl bounced up and down, her hands clutched together in front of her. "I found some earrings!"

"Really?" Bridgette smiled. Her son and his family were visiting today, helping her clean out her old attic. She could no longer climb the ladder up to the dusty area. Really it had become a struggle to even walk, but she wouldn't tell her worrywart of a son about that. He would just insist she move in with them, but that would be counter-productive due to the stairs. "Let me see."

Marinette held her hands out two red studs in her hands. Bridgette's eyes widened. _The earrings were glowing._ They hadn't glowed in years—decades even. They were the Ladybug's earrings. When Bridgette was younger, during the Second World War, she was the Ladybug, partnered with a much younger Cat Noir, as he was called in England. They were able to defeat Hawkmoth, and when that happened, Bridgette lost Tikki, her very best friend. The last time Bridgette was Ladybug, she detransformed, and Tikki stayed in the earrings. The spots never faded, but the glow did. Bridgette never was able to say goodbye. That the earrings were glowing was a new development.

 _Hawkmoth must have returned_ , Bridgette surmised. _Did Tikki choose my granddaughter?_ Bridgette smiled, patting Marinette's head. "Do you want to keep them?"

Marinette gasped. She thought the earrings were so beautiful, that they were meant for someone more than her. "Can I?"

"Of course," assured Bridgette.

"Thank you, Grand-mère!" Marinette hugs her grandmother, making her stumble.

"Marinette," her grandmother began.

"Oops!" She let go, stepping back sheepishly.

"No, no, it's quite alright." _Was it wrong to put so much responsibility on a ten-year-old?_ "You just have to promise me something."

"Anything, Grand-mère."

"Promise me that you will always be good, that you will always try to help others, that you will stand up for and defend the people who can't." Bridgette placed her hands on Marinette's shoulders, locking their eyes. "Can you promise me that?"

"Grand-mère…" Marinette didn't know what to say. Why was her grand-mère asking her this? "I'll try."

"There is no try," Bridgette returned. "Being good for you and for everyone else is something that you must strive to do every day. Can you be good?"

Marinette nodded, uncertain what to say.

Smiling, Bridgette raised herself off the floor. "And another thing, those earrings are very special to me. Please, do not lose them or give them away."

"Of course, Grand-mère." Marinette put the earrings in her pocket, watching her grand-mère hobble back to the couch. Satisfied, Marinette ran back up the stairs, returning to her family in the attic.

Bridgette breathed a deep sigh. _Is this it, Tikki? We defended the European Union across England, France, Belgium. We did that for years before the War even began. Is this it?_ Bridgette smiled, listening to her granddaughter's giggles. _Take care of her, Tikki. Keep her safe, she's my only granddaughter._

Closing her eyes, she thought she heard a faint voice. _"Of course, Bridgette."_ An image of the red kwami appeared in her mind, waving goodbye.

One week later, Bridgette Dupain breathed her last.

* * *

Adrien couldn't understand why he was at the funeral home, why his mother dragged him there. She said that it was so he could meet her family. He didn't think that a death would be the best way to first meet his relatives, but there he was.

It was an uncle who passed, his mother's oldest brother. Adrien never met him, but it was obvious his mother was close. She was a bundle of sniffles and often leaned on his father, as if she had no strength to support her own body weight. His father didn't mind, placing his wife's needs first, before everything else, including business. The car ride to the funeral home was his mother holding on to his father while he sat there awkwardly.

Inside the building, it was no less awkward. Everyone was taller than him. Everyone was crying. The atmosphere was thick with grief, almost causing Adrien to choke. When his mother walked in, the other people shied away from her and avoided her gaze. This caused his mother to cry harder and his father to glare at the offenders. At least, that was until a portly man approached them.

"Papa!" his mother cried, embracing the man. She buried her head in his shoulder, and he hugged her back. This action gave everyone else in the room permission to approach her. Adrien and his father stood off to the side, watching the spectacle.

The portly man freed himself from his relatives, approaching the Agrestes. "Gabriel," the man greeted, earning a curt nod from his father. Now much closer up, Adrien could see the man's red eyes and blotchy face, most of it hidden by a brown moustache. He looked at the boy. "You must be Adrien."

Adrien didn't respond, earning a nudge from his father. "Y-yes, sir."

The man regarded Adrien for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a metal ring. "This would've belonged to your uncle," the man stated, twirling it around on his fingers. "I would've given it to him as a wedding gift, it's customary. We pass it down to the oldest son. It's been in our family since the First World War." He took Adrien's hand, pressing the ring into his palm. "Take it. You're going to be the patriarch one day. I have no more use for it." The man sniffed, his grief showing through the walls he threw up. "You better grow up strong and smart. Assured. Determined. Don't prove me wrong, young man."

Adrien nodded, clutching the ring tighter. The man wandered off to his relatives, a dainty woman in hysterics following. He opened his palm, staring at the ring. It was completely black. It was dirty, and looked rusted. Adrien ran a nail over the face of the ring, small green splotches appearing. He put the ring in his pocket, deciding to look at it later.

Adrien's mother returned. She hugged Adrien to her chest, telling him that she loved him. Then, as a family, the three of them went into the service, Adrien holding his mother's hand.

Little did he know that within the year, his mother would be gone as well.

* * *

"Tikki?" Marinette began, staring up at the skylight in her room.

"Yeah, Marinette?" The little kwami floated off the pillow, landing on Marinette's hand.

"Was my grand-mère, Bridgette Dupain, a Miraculous holder?"

Tikki rubbed her eyes. "Bridgette was the last Ladybug before you."

"Did she and Chat Noir ever beat Hawk Moth?"

"She thought so," Tikki yawned. "Truthfully, we don't know. There was so much chaos during World War II. He could've run out of power, or he could've been killed in the line of fire. All I know is that he was gone." She floated back to the pillow.

"Do you think we can defeat Hawk Moth?"

"Why do you think I chose you?" The kwami yawned again. "Go to sleep, Marinette."

The girl nodded slowly thinking. It wasn't until much later that night was Marinette able to sleep.

* * *

 **So, this is for ML Week Day 4: Ladybugs and Chat Noirs through the ages. How did I do? –Z**

 _ **Want to read a great fanfic while the next chapter is being written? Check out**_ **heartstrings** _ **by user**_ **taylortot** _ **. Warning: Marichat fluff.**_


End file.
